Cortolowe
Cortolowe (pronounced court-oh-low) is a planet that is often referred to as "Earths little brother". It is 6023.40 kilometers in diameter, roughly half the size of Earth. The planet contains an almost equal amount of land and water, with almost all of the surface ground linked together, with the exception of a few islands. Because of this, and due to the planets size, in todays modern society the planet is heavily united as a whole. The surface is divided into regions and states rather than individual countries, which has resulted in Corolowe boasting a strong government, but one with its controversy. Nerte & humans The planet is inhabited mostly by a species that closely resemble the human race, self-named as the "Nerte" race (or "Nerter"). It is widely believed that Nerter and humans crossbred at some point in history, creating a more human-like race of Nerte-kind. However, there has not yet been any concrete evidence from this and some researchers prefer to believe that evolution simply played its part in making Nerte coincidentally similar, but the jury is still out. The human kind came about during early 1190's. Scientists have recently proved that human-beings crash landed onto the planet, and after recovering preserved crashed wreckage over the last 34 years (which was found in an area that was buried in ice and frozen, remaining to be the coldest place in Cortolowe since 1201) have discovered that the ship may very well have gone through a wormhole. Surface Most of the land is connected, however in modern society underground train systems are used to connect all places together. In older times, boats were occasionally used but were very uncommon for other purposes than trading. Governments Regional parties In Cortolowe, each region has its own political group. These groups are elected every 5 years, however residents of a region can re-elect a leading group for their region after two years by sending out a petition to residents. If more 80% or more residents in a region want a re-election, the request is sent to the shredient and the leading planetary party who can then prepare an election for the specific region if they find it necessary. For the petition to work: *There must be a valid reason for an early election, such as a political party causing extreme controversy or not delivering on their promises (e.g promising to lower taxes if they are elected, and raising them instead) *For a petition to be valid, 80% of the residents must vote. A further 80% of voters must then agree for a re-election for the request to be sent to the shredient. *If the previous election was pushed forward to an earlier date, the request will be denied. Leading planetary government A leading government is where a party is elected to make bigger decisions on behalf of the planet. The leader of a party that is elected as the leading planetary government becomes a 'shredient' (pronounced shred-e-ant) which is a position similar to that of the Earths 'president'. It is believed the word 'shredient' came from the word 'president' but was lost in translation. Elections are held every decade for planetary governments. After 5 years, regional parties have the option to vote for a re-election. If 80% of all regional parties vote for a re-election, it will go ahead. This vote only happens once, to prevent corruption or rigged votes within parties. Request for a re-election requires genuine reason. Any party can start a campaign to become a leading government. A party attempting to take this position in Cortolowe politics must have a party consisting of: *A shredient *A vice-shredient *At least two other politicians Timezones Relative to Earth, Cortolowe is about 50 years ahead in time. For example, if it was 2005 in Cortolowe it would be 1955 on Earth. Historical milestones (planet-related) *Neter date back to the year 560, where they first appeared. Scientists assume they evolved from an ape-like creature, much like humans are believed to have been. *Humans first appeared around the year 1190 *During 1200, the Heritel region was officially named the most coldest area in Cortolowe, with the cold destroying entire settlements *In 1432 a massive earthquake (and small tsunami wave) reshapes areas of land, creating an island known as Celluro, named after the shredient who died in the disaster *In 1850 the ice of Heritel melted from the surface, but the area remained to be -56 degrees *In 1940 below the ground massive pockets of ice were found, preserving ancient animals *The evolution of Cortelowe and its race been extremely fast compared to most planets. It is believed the technology found in the crashed wreckage the humans are said to have arrived on may have aided in this significantly. Category:Planets Category:Cortolowe